the power of music
by lozzypoo
Summary: how music can bring out one's soul


Gravitation

Can't sleep

One cold wet night, Shuichi woke up after having a bad dream. He dreamed that he was in a dark void, were there was no light and all he could see was darkness. Then bright light appeared next to him as yuki appeared. Shu tried hard to reach him, but every time he went to grab him he would move further away into the darkness, leaving shuichi completely alone. Shu had woken up in a cold sweat and was breathing hard. He turned to the sleeping body next to him to see yuki was still there, still by his side, yuki was sleeping facing him. His blonde locks falling over his eyes has yuki's arms were wrapped around shuichi's body trying to keep warm

. Shu's breathing turned to normal and relaxes as he continued to watch yuki while he slept. Yuki was so beautiful when he slept, like his past was erased for the night and all that was left was yuki's peace slumber, he snuggled deeper in yuki's arms that were wrapped around him and tried to go back to sleep, but no matter what he tried he couldn't seem to get the dream out of his head. _Maybe some music will calm me down. _Shuichi wiggled out of yuki's embrace and put on one of yuki's white shirts that went passed his thighs and walked out to the living room that held the keyboard that fujisaki had lent him 2 days ago to practice the new song the group was working on. He sat down on the keyboard stool and turned it on. He touched the keyboard like it was the most precious thing in the world to him as the keys started flowing through his mind to his fingers as he started playing

Look into my eyes- you will see What you mean to me 

_Search your heart- search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Yuki woke up, as the cold night wrapped itself around him sending chills down his spin. He reached over to gather his regular heater into his arms to find he wasn't there. Yuki open his eyes and looked around adjusting his eyes to the dark. _Were did he go_. Yuki then heard music flowing through the door, coming from out in the living room. _He must have had a bad dream or something_. Yuki gathered the sheets around his naked form and open the door to reveal shuichi sitting at the keyboard, with one of his shirts on that looked sexy on him, singing a song that made yuki's heart melt. It was one of the most beautiful sounds yuki had ever heard, because to be honest he loved his little shu's voice. Yuki just stood at the door and listen to his little lover, who seem to not notice his presence

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for You can't tell me it's not worth dyin 'for 

_You know it's true _

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

Yuki couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to shuichi. Who then realised yuki's presence and moved forward so yuki could sit behind him. Yuki sat behind shuichi so that shu's his back was snuggled tightly against his chest and yuki guided his hands on to shuichi's so he was moving with shu's hands, sharing the same beat and the same heart. Yuki laded his head in the junction of shuichi's neck and gave it a tender kiss, as shuichi kept playing

Look into your heart- you will find There's nothin' there to hide 

_Take me as I am- take my life_

_I would give it all- I would sacrifice_

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

_I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more_

_Ya know its true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

From that moment both yuki and shuichi were disconnected from the world outside as it melted away and only left them

There's no love- like your love And no other- could give more love There's nowhere- unless you're there 

_All the time- all they way_

Shuichi kept playing while yuki's hands were over his, never missing a single note. Yuki kept his head at the junction of shu's neck as shuichi's hands moved faster on the keyboard

Oh- you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for 

_I can't help it- there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you- I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you- ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do- I do it for you_

'Beautiful just beautiful' yuki said as he breathed hot warm breath on shuichi's neck as he finished the song. Yuki didn't want to move from the warm spot they had gotten themselves in to.

'do you think you could sing another song'

'Anything, for you' shuichi said, as he got ready to play again, and yuki nestled his head to were it was, waiting to hear his lovers beautiful voice

From this moment life has began 

_From thus moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath_

_From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start _

_You and I will never be apart_

_My dreams came true because of you_

Yuki gave shu's neck another tender kiss as shuichi shivered and continued with the rhythm, going faster

From this moment as long as I live 

_I will love you, I promise you this_

_There is nothing I wouldn't give_

_From this moment on_

Shuichi's hands moved across the keyboard as yuki followed him, it was then that shuichi knew that yuki loves him and he would always be here for him.

You're the reason I believe in love 

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _

_All we need is just the two of us_

_My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live_

_I will love you, I promise you thus_

_There is nothing, I wouldn't give_

_From this moment_

_I will love you as long as I live_

_From this moment on_

Shuichi played the last key, he had not heard that song in along time. It brought back painful but happy memories of his family, childhood, even the dream he just had. Yuki kissed his lovers neck again and shuichi shiver, but not from the cold. He put his hands in the shirt and stroked shu;s stomach which twitched underneath his hands. Yuki smiled at this. He stood up and wrapped the sheet around shu and gathered the bundle in his arms and carried him to their bed, giving his forehead a tender kiss.

He lowered shuichi on his side of the bed, as shuichi stretched, and yawned, closing his eyes, drifting into a peaceful slumber, know he knew yuki was with him. Yuki walked around to his side of the bed and laded down next to his lover and gathered him in his arms, giving him all the warmth, and making sure that his little lover was save, form the cold night outside. Shuichi turned so his head was snuggled under yuki's chin and said 'I love you, Eiri'


End file.
